What to Feel
by Christina-M
Summary: Eli's life has surely had it's ups and downs. Will it ever change? Meeting Clare may be a step forward, or back. He's not quite sure yet.
1. Break it Up

**This is a story about Elijah Goldsworthy, from his perspective. Thank you for reading :) **

**The Ballad of Mona Lisa**

_I heard knocking on the door, it was really loud. I looked at the clock, it said 9:30 a.m. I heard my name screamed from the door. Ugh. I lifted my body up from my bed. I was shirtless, barefoot, and just wearing grey, checkered p-jams pants. Yep, P-Jams. Ma always made fun of me for saying that, instead of pajamas. I opened my bedroom door, walked out of the room; into the living room, and swiftly opened the front door. Noticing it was her, I let go of my tired, angry face and a small smirk replaced it._

"_Elijah," She whispered, tears streaming down her face._

"_Hello….." I stopped for a second and looked at her dark, long hair, and continued. "Julia."_

_I had totally forgotten I was shirtless. I had been working out lately, so I had a 4-pack. And arm-muscles. I guess I was pretty appealing, because her eyes widened and she stood still._

_I walked up to her and sighed. "Smith?" I said. Joan Smith was Julia's stepmom, Julia absolutely hated her. This chick was not a good mother. I don't even want to go over what she had done. Julia nodded and I grabbed her hands and kissed her soft forehead. She buried her head into my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. We stood there for what seemed like forever. My door stayed open breezing warm, spring air and pollen into the house. Fresh smells covered the room. Julia lifted her head and stared into my eyes. I looked down at her and smiled._

"_C-Can I stay with you…?" Julia had been staying with me a lot lately, that's how I knew _

_That it was Joan Smith who had saddened her. She had stayed over every other day for like a month now. I had gotten used to it. For the first week I honestly tried to calm her down, trying to talk her into going back home and talking it out with her Step-ma, but she refused. Most of the time she would start a slow, boring conversation about my day and then she would hit me with a surprise kiss. She would slip tongue. Take off shirts, pants, panties, and the rest, you could figure out. I mean, she was so into it. She's the one who brought it on, I never thought about sex before. Before she came along, and started having problems, and staying in my room at night. I eventually told my parents about it, figuring they already knew: Same house? They were totally cool. Which surprised me, because they didn't raise me like that; I didn't have rules from them, but they never told me it was alright. _

_But this time I didn't want to. No, Julia. I wanted to say. She was taking advantage of me; she was depressed, so she came to me for the wrong cure._

_I looked at Julia sternly and she twitched her red eyes. _

_I grabbed a sweatshirt off the couch and put it on. "Come on." I said, grabbing her hand and leading her into my hearse. "Where are we going?" She complained. "I want to talk to you…." Driving around town was always better for me. I stayed relaxed while driving, I never got mad when I was driving, and I always built up courage to say important things while driving. It was like alcohol, but I was safe. Plus I hate the taste of alcohol. We drove out for about ten minutes in silence. _

"_What the fuck, E.?" She was getting too impatient._

"_You're taking advantage of me!" I screamed. "You have problems and then you just come and dump them on me. I used to be a good kid, and you came along. You-You- I never intended to have sex and you forced me to!"_

"_Eli! You-You could've said no! Why are you making such a big deal! We could have stopped!" And I don't know why, but I lost it. _

_Now you might be wondering, Was I seriously a good kid? And…I was, I guess, I was normal. I did what my parents said, I never yelled or screamed. I wasn't gothic. And right now, I'm not gothic. But Julia's turning me to it. I need space from her. I got mad at her for no reason, and I said…__**really**__ bad things. I shouldn't have said it. And right as I did, she jumped out of the car, slammed the door; she walked towards the street, not even using the sidewalk. Just right then a car speeding way too fast came out, and just hit her. And she…died. My jaw dropped to the floor and the sound of her shriek, the crack of her skull, the look of her bending neck, it all replayed over and over again in my head. Right then I drove back home, ran into the house, and stayed, weeping in my room for weeks._


	2. Fall for Your Type

_Chapter 2: Fall for Your Type_

_The day after summer break was dread for me. Which wasn't usual for me, because normally I loved going to school, __**and**__ waking up in the morning. I opened my eyes and called out, "Ma! Can I not go to school for being, like in mourning, or whatever?" I pushed off my blankets and walked over to my dresser, pulling off my old, sleeping T-Shirt. I opened my dresser and found some black clothes, which right now, wasn't a lot. I pulled on some __**tight, **__black skinny jeans. CeCe walked in and looked at me. "Ohh, Honey-baby. I'm sorry 'bout the thing with Julia. But I need you to go to school." She gave me a nervous smile and a wink. And walked out. I flexed my muscles and glared, then turned to my dresser, put on my Dead-Hand T-shirt, a black leather jacket, a few rings, and a necklace. I picked up some of my Mom's eyeliner. There's a first for everything, so I pooped off the cap and scribbled it on my eyelid. It brought out my eyes a lot. Geeze, now I know how women feel._

_I walked outside and grabbed my backpack, "Bye, Ma…Bullfrog." Yea, I was a mama's boy. But I loved her…she always helped me through things. I grabbed my key out of my new and fresh backpack and stuck it in the car ignition. I heard the engine purr and I drove to my…_new school. _Great. I turned on some heavy metal music to block out my thoughts. _

_As I pulled into the Degrassi parking lot a couple girls were wrestling over something I couldn't make out. The curly haired one grabbed hold of the object and then accidently dropped it in the road. The girls stopped and looked at the road. Without knowing I ran over it! I freaked out. Great, what a nice first impression. The curly-haired one gasped loudly and squealed, "My Glasses!" I turned down my music, and slowly hopped out of the car. I bent down picked up the bended metal that was once a stranger's seeing-glasses. I looked down and exclaimed "I think they're dead." I looked up and stared into the curly-haired girl's eyes. They were crystal blue…they were gorgeous! I got lost in her eyes but was interrupted by the girl with the curly hair, __**and **__gorgeous eyes as she said, "It-It's okay. I-I don't need them. I-I got….l-laser surgery." She fidgeted and stuttered her words, looked up at me so our eyes locked, and then looked down again. When she finally looked up at me again, I slipped out "You have pretty eyes." _

_CRAP! Are you serious? Why would I say that? Omigosh. My Girlfriend just __**died**__, and on the first day of school I'm flirting with some random? I'm horrible. _

_Anyway, she looked down, and back up at me and smiled. "Guess I'll, uhh…see you around?" She said. "Guess you will." I finished and jumped back into Morty. The two girls walked into the building giggling and smirking and I just drove away. Punishing myself for even interacting with anyone._

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! IT'S KIND OF FILELR I GUESS. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT. EVEN THOUGH … YEA, OKAY BYE! :D SEE YOU SOON! **


	3. One Step Closer

_**Chapter 3: One Step Closer**_

_I was mad at myself throughout the rest of the morning and all through Advisory. When I got to first period it was like someone was controlling my life and just wanted to ruin it. _

_Because the teacher, Ms. Dawes, was choosing our seats. _

"_Mr. Goldsworthy, sit in that chair right there."_

"_Clare? Clare Edwards?" _

"_Yes?" A soft voice called out. _

"_Sit right behind Elijah... Mr. Goldsworthy, would you raise your hand so Clare knows who you are?"_

_I raised my hand and turned around to see who the lucky winner sitting behind me would be. And holy crap, it was the curly-haired, amazing-eyed girl. She looked a couple years young to be in this class. She must be advanced. So her name is Clare…Edwards. That's a pretty name. It matches her….everything. Ms. Dawes interrupted my thoughts by saying that we would be English partners. Yay. Oh joy. I wasn't even myself today. I was wearing eyeliner and rings and black clothes and Blegh! This girl…is gonna think I'm a total freak. She isn't even gonna like me. And if I come to school all happy and colorful it's gonna be so…different and weird. I turned around to look at her perfect face one more time. She was so…beautiful. Omigosh! Why am I even thinking about this? I'm not ready. I just need her out of my head. When class finally ended, Clare went to leave the room; she & I reached the door at the same time. I pushed through the doorway past her, she smacked her lips together and I just laughed at her anger. She looked so cute. But I still felt bad about pushing her like that. I just walked away and remembered hearing her complain to her friend from before about her. And her friend saying "I get it, Clare, you're in love with Eli." Awww! I mean…what? Then she went on about this kid name Drew. Oh yea! Andrew, I think he went to my last school, but we never really talked._

_When I got home I got some cereal and sat in my room to eat it. Thinking about Clare the whole time. Omigosh. I want to be mad at myself. But I can't, she's just so….__parfait__. _

_**End of Chapter 3, Goodbye:)**_


	4. Runaway

_**Chapter 4: Runaway**_

_I spent the whole first week of school just crushing on Clare from afar. I've only talked to her once before, and it was a flirt….she had bitten her lip and blushed though. Did that mean….anything? She was just so irresistible to me though. _

_When I got home from school on Friday I quickly ran to my room. I stared into the mirror placed on his wall. My eyes widened at the site of myself. I looked so….horrible. I had been wearing 'guy liner' everyday now. I also kept wearing my small wardrobe of black clothes. In the mornings before school I always thought he looked fine. But…I didn't. I looked gothic, emo, crazy. _

_Over the weekend I spent my time thinking of Clare. Oh God I'm Obsessed! On Sunday when I woke up I turned my head and looked past all the clutter. My smile and thoughts of the Mysterious Curly-head, Gorgeous Eyed Clare left my brain. I saw Julia. Her picture, at least. What would she say about this! No, no, no, no, no, my friend. Absolutely not. I can't love someone again. Not now. _

_When I went back to school on Monday, Mrs. Dawes gave us a film project to do…Yay… I can't believe it. Of course it's with…well, you know: Clare Diane Edwards. I mean … what? I totally don't know her middle name….heheh. Yea….okay, anyway! It's Romeo and Juliet. Guess who'll be kissing? Yea, Me…'n Clare! I don't know whether to be excited for this or…completely terrified. I mean, really? Right now? God, I can't believe this._

_When Tuesday came I couldn't sleep, I knew we would be filming everything on Wednesday. __Kiss__. __**Kiss**__. _**KISS**_! Holy Jeebus. Yea, I know. I totally just said Jeebus. But I'm going a little crazy right now, so it's cool. I just can't believe I'll be kissin' Clare..! Mystery, beautiful Clare. That I've only talked to…like…once? WHAT AM I, CRAZY! I grabbed a notebook and scribbled down some of my thoughts:_

Omigosh, this isn't a serious thing. It's a play. Nothing's going to happen.

It's a project.

For School.

No Relationships.

No Clare.

No Us.

Okay, I'm getting way too out of hand with this…We could just get the….kiss...over with and be done for, right? And even though I'm saying this right now, I honestly can't do it. I'm in love with her! And I've only talked to her once.

We're not dating.

We're not friends.

Hell, we're not even acquaintances! So why am I getting so excited?

Okay seriously I need to stop, it'll be happen, and then we'll see what goes on from there. Okay? Happy now Elijah?

_God, I need to go to sleep._

**Authors Note: I think I'm coming to an end with this story. I kind of pretty much have the ending set up in my mind. But I'm still debating. Thank you for reading.**

**AND: Since I'm not skilled enough to know how to message someone, I'm just going to say, With the whole Julia raping Eli thing, Yea. I know that came out kind of horrible, and I know I could have done better but, Oh well, It'll be better next time, I promise! Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon! And without further ado, I'm off to play The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. :)**


	5. Head Over Heels

**Chapter 5: Head Over Heels **

_When Wednesday came I surprisingly wasn't thinking of Clare. Or the kiss. I was thinking of Julia. I know so much better, right? I listened to Down With Webster so I would stay manly and not get all emotional or whatever. I am a train wreck. Now, I can't do this kiss thing, as much as it pains me to say. If I'm thinking of Julia today. She won't get out of my head until like….next month! Okay. And really, not kissing Clare would give me like panic attacks. Kissing her would make me feel like the biggest douche bag in the world. And, OMIGOSH! Please, Can I just die…like, right now?_

_When first period: a.k.a. English came, Clare was sitting in front of me, and I wasn't breathing. At all. And you could obviously tell. Clare turned around to look at me and then raised her hand. _

"_Yes, Clare"_

"_Umm…Sorry to interrupted, but Eli's like…red. Really red." My eyes widened at her mentioning my name. Clare turned around and looked at me again then continued. "I don't think he's breathing." She finished and finally I caught my breath, my face lightened but I became pale._

"_Mr. Goldsworthy, would you like to go to the nurse?" Mrs. Dawes asked me and I stopped a minute to think. If I go to the nurse I won't have to kiss Clare, and go through that pain. And if I don't then I'll get what I want and kiss her but actually go through the pain. Somehow I spit out "No, I'm fine, but, umm, t-thanks though…Uhh…Clare." Clare turned once more and gave me a nervous smile. I think she felt bad for me. It's like she knew I wasn't sure about kissing her and I'm pretty sure she was nervous too. I nosily looked at what Clare was scribbling down on her journal. Scribbled down it said:_

_**I don't think that Eli wants to kiss me. Or he's unsure. **_

_**His face is red and he keeps fidgeting. **_

_**I'm not sure if I want to kiss him either though. I've only**_

_**talked to him a couple times, but he's obviously into me, or at **_

_**least he likes my eyes. He's cute though.**_

_**So I wouldn't mind kissing him, I just haven't really **_

_**kissed someone since K.C. And it's kind of weird to jump**_

_**back in already. I wish I didn't have to worry about this **_

_**crap. Why can't I just kiss him and go on with life? I wa-**_

_She tried to write more but lost herself in thoughts._

_Thank god! She and I are thinking the exact same thing! She's not sure either. But we have to! We're forced to. So she won't think I'm some creepy emo kid if I back down or whatever. _

"_Okay, guys. Get with your English Partner and go to your spot to rehearse and film." Mrs. Dawes announced and dismissed us. I got out of my seat and Clare and I walked to where we would film. We sat on the bench in silence for like 10 minutes. It was probably only like two, but it felt like 10. Finally Clare suggested._

"_Shall we get started?"_

"_Uhh, yea. I guess but…umm." I stuttered. Feeling and most-likely sounding like an idiot. _

"_Eli, I get it. You don't feel comfortable with kissing a random girl. And I don't know your personal life. Or if you have a girlfriend, or if you had a girlfrien-" I cut her off because images of Julia popped into my head with every word she spoke and every vowel she sounded. _

"_I-I-yea." I faltered to her. I felt like I needed to open up to her. I mean I read her journal, that might've been her diary and I just read it! _

"_H-Hey, Umm Clare?"_

"_Yea?" She asked._

"_Okay, I know this might be too much weight to hold down. But I feel like I need to tell you this anyway." It sounded really, really stupid. But I had to. I inhaled and kept it in for about two minutes. Clare stared at me and whispered._

"_Uhmm…Eli, You're scaring me."_

"_Not as scared as I was…I thought I would die too."_

"_What are you talking about!"_

"_Okay, okay. Let me go. Lemme explain." I stuttered more. "I had a girlfriend once; we dated for years and were so close! We loved each other so much. And I had to ruin it. She came to my house, because she was having family problems…and I exploded on her, I yelled at her, and said horrible things. _Terrible things._ Seriously, it was horrible. And I'd rather not relive it." I looked down into my hands which were shaking, then I looked back up and Clare. "Right as I said it she jumped out of my … um … Car. And she didn't bother to use the side walk. She walked straight across the street. I had closed my eyes and heard bones shattering, I opened my eyes, as fast as I could and saw Jul-My, uhh, girlfriend's neck bend backwards." Clare squealed at the thought of it and I saw her eyes water up. Which was weird, she was crying…over someone she didn't know. Ever. She was so understanding. "Eli! What did you do?" She squeaked. "The wrong thing." I turned to look at her, her face so shocked._

"_I-uhh… I drove back home and just stayed in my room, all summer. I never went to visit her in the hospital. I never went to her grave. Or the funeral. I- I-." I stopped talking and looked down. I seriously couldn't say…anything else. I felt like I was about to explode. I thought Clare was going to ask for more again. But she didn't. She surprised me by wrapping to arms around my torso and resting her head on my shoulder. _

_I decided not to tell her about the reading her journal thing. I mean, that would ruin everything and would just make me sound creepy. But I whispered to her. _

"_I wanted you to know… just incase something…" My voice got lower. "Bad… happened to me." Clare opened her eyes and looked at me, she looked surprised. I finally realized that the camera had been rolling this whole time. Wow. That's great. All on tape. Everything. There was silence, but we still sat there in each other's arms. I looked at Clare and smiled. A big smile. A real smile. I haven't been this happy in so long. She looked and smiled back. I broke the silence by saying,_

"_But Clare, since the day I met you I've wanted you in my arms. Even though we've never really talked. I knew it was love at first sight. And I had to have you." She blushed and giggled. I leaned in to kiss her cheek but she turned her face in the nick of time and kissed me. I expected a small peck from a girl like her, but she kissed me hard on the mouth. Moving around and smiling while she did. We kissed for a pretty long time. But then we heard the bell. It made us both jump up as our lips unlocked. "Shit," I mumbled. Luckily Clare or…anyone else could hear me. At the same time Clare exclaimed "Crap!" I looked over at Clare and smirked. "Sorry I wasted all our time with my boring story." _

"_You didn't waste my time." Clare laughed. "It was crazy-interesting! And I'm sorry…Eli. That that happened. It must've been tough. I know what it's like to lose someone so suddenly. But not like that." She looked down, folded her lips and looked at me again. "I…You're a great guy, Elijah Goldsworthy. I'm so glad were partners." Clare said with a big smile on her face." "Yea, me too." I replied smirking. Clare looked over at the camera and said _

"_Crap. Now were gonna fail this … thing … project!" _

"_Really?" I asked, laughing, "Check again." Clare walked over to the camera and saw that it had been recording the whole time._

"_Oh my God! Yes! Wait…can we use this, or do you not-?"_

"_Go ahead." I __said. "Anything for you." I said and smiled. Clare eyed me and giggled._

"_Alright then. Let's use it!" Clare exclaimed. "We have six more minutes to get to class! Walk me?" Clare asked me and we exchanged smirks. _

"_Anything for you." I repeated. _

**Authors Note: OKAY! Sorry, I was going to try to end the story in one chapter, but no it won't work. I'll most likely keep writing once I upload this. So get ready for a grand finale!**


	6. So Happy I Could Die

**(This will be a long chapter, maybe, I think. But please stay tuned!)**

**Chapter 6: So Happy I Could Die**

_I had alot of dreams about Clare that night. Alot! And they went far… like, pregnancy, and marriage and stuff. It was kind of weird, though. I mean…are we going out now? I don't know, because I walked her to class, and we kissed…and stuff. I'm confused. But who cares? I have Clare. And I'll be happy. Wait a second? I should be happy. Right? What's wrong with me-? Ohh...Julia. Great. Didn't see that coming from a mile a way. What would she say to this? At that I had the greatest idea ever._

**-Spoiler Alert!-**

"_Hey…Cece!" I called to my Ma._

"_Yes, Baby?" Ma called back._

"_If something happens to me…Will you call Clare?"_

"_Uhh…Sure Honey, Why?" My mom was in my doorway by now, watching me put on my leather jacket._

"_Just because…she's kinda important to me. And I want her to know these kinds of things." My mom looked at me, confused for a second. But then smiled knowing that I had moved on. To another chick. Yup. Exactly…_

_When I got to school I met up with Clare by the fence. She was giggling with her friend about something and when she saw me she shooed her friend away and waved me over. I went over to her, smiling, and she grabbed the collar of my jacket, and then went to kiss me. We kissed for awhile until I –unfortunately—let her lips go. I stayed close to her face, though. I pressed my forehead against hers and watched her eyes glisten and her mouth curve into the cutest smile ever. _

"_So are we like…official?" I asked._

_She giggled and kissed me again. I heard her whispering yes, but the kiss faded it out. We walked together to Focus, - or advisory, or whatever the kids are calling it these days.—And I left her to walk to mine, not wanting to go. But we met up again, afterwards and went to English together. After the __very distracting __English class. I asked her if she was happy._

"_Very". Clare said and smiled. "What about you?"_

"_Clare," I began. "You've made me happier then I've ever been…in a REALLY long time." I probably exaggerated really. But it felt like forever. _

_Clare smiled and let out a soft giggle. _

_I got through the day, having little Clare romances time after time, thinking about us throughout the classes, and finally going home. When I got home Cece asked how my day went. I mumbled something that __**I **__couldn't even make out and went upstairs. _

_Right as I got in my room I happily jumped on my messed-up bed and my phone rang. I answered without looking at who it was and said "Hello?"_

"_Eli…!" I heard Clare's voice say in a cheerful chant._

"_Clare!" I mocked her, smiling behind the speaker. And I swear she could see it._

"_What are you doing?" She asked._

"_Stuff." I said with a chuckle._

"_No, Really? Seriously though."_

"_I'm planning something." I smiled. "For you." I whispered._

"_Oh?" She asked, at first happy, and then anxious._

"_Yea…I just want to say…" At that my hand got really sweaty, it started twitching and I accidentally closed the phone._

"_DAMMIT!" I yelled. Over exaggerating, most likely. My mom came in the room and asked why I screamed. _

"_Uuhhmmm…no reason. … Hey, Ma?" _

"_Yes, Baby?" Cece said._

"_Do you love me?" _

"_Of course I love you; you're my son and my only son. And you're an amazing kid and I don't know what I would do without you." Her saying this made me shiver. She gave me a hug and started walking out of my room but stopped when I blurted out, "I love you….Mommy." I smiled like I was a little kid again and she turned around. She smiled really big; I saw tears in her eyes. And she walked out._

_I texted Clare after that:_

"**Hey, Sorry 4 hanging up on u. My phone shut off."**

_She texted back saying it's okay, but I ignored it and went back to working like before._

_The next day at the end of school I ran up to Clare before she walked out the door to her Mom's car and I kissed her. For a long time. And it was intimate. And strong. Finally I let our lips unlock, I stared at her and smiled she stared shocked and confused for a second but then smiled, laughed and said, "See you, Eli." I waved and she walked away._

_At home when both my parents were at work I went into my dad's music room and took down one of his violins. The bow had a lot of rosin on and there was a cloth near. I took the bow and scratched it across the strings. It made an unpleasant screeching sound. I grabbed the cloth and swiped it across the pure white-rosined strings. That, too, made another unpleasant screeching sound. The feeling and sound sent a cold chill through my body and it stayed there. I put the violin and all back where it was before and walked out of the room. _

_Next I walked up stairs to the bathroom. I opened the window and stared at the rope I had tied around a tree. I looked down, noticing, for once, how high up this was. I looked at the branch again and then climbed up on the window seal. I looked down once more and thought about everything. Julia, Car accident, death, sadness, tears, Clare, happiness, laughs, love. _

"_Eli!" My mom cried from downstairs. _

"_Crap, she's home early." I whispered. _

_I finally closed my eyes and jumped; when I felt the branch scratch across my fingers I grabbed it quickly. The rope had wrapped around my neck as I jumped. I fingers slipped and I let them fall. I felt the rope clench around my neck. My face and neck had turned purple quickly, the rope was too tight. Never mind. I won't suffer through this. I grabbed onto the branch and shifted my weight up and down. Kind of jumping in the air I guess. Finally the branch broke in half and I fell. To the ground. It was much higher then I thought. My blood was splat across the ground and my skin was crushed into the cement. Yup, I died, Just like I planned, Just like I wanted: Happy._

_The day after Eli's "incident" was Saturday. That day Clare walked up to her mailbox and saw that she got a letter from Eli. _

"_He wasn't lying," She mumbled. _

_Clare opened up the letter and started to read it, she walked up to the front steps of her house and sat down on them. She began reading._

**Dear Clare,**

**By the time you get this I'm probably dead. I decided **

**I would kill myself. I want to die happy. So I wanted to **

**be with you and die before the consequences of **_**Julia **_

**Came. I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing. Please forgive me.**

**I love you. And you've made me happier than I've been**

**In a **_**long time.**_** You are a gorgeous, amazing girl, Clare. **

**And I hope I haven't caused any troubles for you. You'll find**

**a man one day who actually deserves you. Not someone**

**like me. I tried to put my faith in God. I read some of the bible**

**and prayed. I believe, Now, I guess.**

**Good bye Clare. Maybe one day I'll see you again.**

**In heaven. Who knows? If it's apart of God's plan we may meet**

**Again. Okay, Bye. It's to much pain to write more. I have to go**

**Strong.**

**-Eli. **

_Clare folded the note and cupped it in her hands. She cried for a very long time. Finally her mom came out to see what was wrong._

"_He's Gone, Mom. Eli's dead."_

"_Oh, Honey…" Her mom tried to be supportive, but she didn't know what to say to her daughter. So she just hugged her. _

_Clare mourned for days. Mourned at the funeral. Mourned at his grave. She cried and cried. Until finally she skipped school to go to his grave. She sat at his grave and talked. Just talked and talked. To Eli. And Eli replied. _

"_Hey, Eli, I understand why you did that. After all the crap you've been through, I get it. But, Eli. I do love you. And I wish you wouldn't have done that. I need you in my life. I don't know what I'll do without you. … I-I'm sorry." Clare looked down and let tears stream down her face. She mumbled out Eli in her sobs. Her hair started to fall in her face. Suddenly an unknown wind came, blowing her curly hair out of her face. Clare looked up when she heard a horrid crashing sound. The wind blew away some dirt on the ground. Clare walked over to it. She dusted away the remaining dirt and looked at it. It was a picture of Eli and Clare, carved into the stone. It was beautiful. She looked a little further. There was a box. She leaned forward and grabbed it. It said _**To: Clare, my one and only. **_She wiped away a tear streaming down her face, unwrapped and opened the box. There was another note._

**Clare, I'm glad you found this. This box has our "Romeo and Juliet" tape, even though it's not really Romeo and Juliet. It's just me telling you about Julia. And us kissing. And talking. It also has a couple videos of me talking to you on it. I hope you enjoy my last few words **

**Xoxo **

**Elijah Goldsworthy.**

_She dropped the note and picked up the tape. She thought a moment and put it back into the box. Finally, she stood up, and took the box home with her. She knew she could get through life with Eli in her heart._

_**The End:) **_

_**What'dya think? Was it a good ending, or too short? I hope you liked it. Please leave reviews/comments. I appreciate them all:)**_

_**New Stories Coming Soon!**_

_**(Cuz It's summer so I'll have more time to write. Okay, Bye.)**_


End file.
